


The Maybe

by so_ridiculous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alive Claudia, Alive Laura, F/M, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Multi, mention of possible incest, peter is stiles biodad, stiles has a lot of emotions, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_ridiculous/pseuds/so_ridiculous
Summary: "Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the woman across the table. The shock of the whole situation hadn’t worn off, not even three days after “that night” as he’d taken to calling it. But the miracle had yet to disappear, and Stiles really hated waiting for the other shoe to drop."AU where Laura and Claudia are brought back to life. Please heed the warnings.





	1. The Other Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be my first fic in years so I'm both nervous and a little excited!
> 
> Quick note, in this fic Peter is Stiles biological father, and Stiles has to deal with a lot of the emotional backlash from that. That being said, Stiles hasn't had sex with Malia in this fic. I haven't decided whether this will contain sex or potential incest yet, so I've tagged it anyway, please heed all warnings as I put them out! 
> 
> Lastly, a huge shout out to Udunie, without whom this probably wouldn't have made it to the internet. Thank you for editing it and helping me get the nerve to actually post it! This fic is definitely dedicated to you!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the woman across the table. The shock of the whole situation hadn’t worn off, not even three days after “that night” as he’d taken to calling it. But the miracle had yet to disappear, and Stiles really hated waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“You’re staring again,” said the woman glancing up, “and your mouth is open, close it before you catch flies.” She smiled kindly and turned her focus back to the laptop in front of her, the rhythmic clicking of her mouse the only other sound in the room. 

Stiles blushed and sat back in his chair from where he had been leaning forward unconsciously, as though being physically closer would help him confirm the reality that she, Claudia Joi Stilinski, was actually sitting in front of him whole and healthy after 12 long years of being dead. 

“Sorry, it’s just weird.” And well, if that didn’t cover it Stiles really didn’t know what would, the whole situation was weird as hell. One minute, the pack was trying to save a guy that they were fairly sure was about to be sacrificed on the nemeton by a bunch of witches, y’know, the typical Tuesday night. Next thing they know the man is free, the witches are dead, and he thanks them for their assistance, proclaiming he is an angel of the lord, and for their kindness he’d like to do them a favor. A flash of light and a loud bang, and the man is gone, replaced by two women naked on the stump, Claudia Stilinski and Laura Hale. 

His mother smiled and looked up again, pushing the laptop to the side a bit and focusing on him. “Werewolves,” she said, “Banshees, Nogitsunes, Alpha Packs, Eichen House. Pretty sure your life was already weird.”

“You forgot the Kanima and the Dead Pool.” He pointed out. 

Claudia wrinkled her nose, “Kanima? That’s the lizard people right?” 

“Yeah, but it was just one, Jackson. Mind controlled and all that. But he’s a werewolf now.” Stiles leaned forward again, this time on his elbow, chin in his palm. “How much of that bestiary have you gotten through?” 

“Heh, bestiary.” His mother giggled, proving exactly where his sense of humor came from. “Not all of it, I mostly looked up words that you told me about when I came back. But I’ll work on it tonight, after the… pack meeting? Is that what you call it?” 

“Yeah, Scott is having everyone over at his house to talk about what happened, do a meet and greet and all that. Derek is flying back too, and Braeden. Big old reunion.” He drummed the fingers of his left hand on the table, “Do you remember being dead?”

Claudia’s eyebrows went up in surprise, but she shook her head slowly, looking at the grain on the table. “No, not really. The last thing I really ‘remember’ was the beeping. Then it was dark, and then I was sitting on a tree stump naked. It was kind of a shock to the system.”

“Right,” Stiles agreed, though it sounded strange to him. To just suddenly not *be* anymore? He wasn’t sure how he would deal with that. Though the guy they had watched kill the witches said he was an angel, so if that was a thing, wasn’t heaven a thing? And hell for that matter? Oh god, God must  be a thing. Oops. Stiles looked at his mom again and really looked this time. She looked tired. Not the tired that he remembered, from when her illness sapped all of her energy and she could hardly move or remember what she was doing. This was more of a bone weariness that needed either eight cups of coffee or the world’s longest nap. 

“Is, uh, there anything you want to do today? Mr. Argent should be finished with your new identity papers in a few hours and then Dad will bring them to you so you can be official again, but there’s nothing wrong with us going out if you want. Start spreading the story about how you’ve decided to come stay with your ‘brother-in-law’ for a while.” Truthfully, Stiles wasn’t sure how his dad could even stand to be away from his wife for even a heartbeat. When she had first appeared, shaking and shivering in the cold, his dad had been the first to respond, calling out her name and rushing to her side. There had been tears, a lot of tears. But today he had left the house to go help Chris make his wife a new identity, since it would be impossible for her to resume her real one. 

“Not really, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to explore but I, um, I have a question. The Derek that’s flying in is Derek Hale right? The other woman that appeared with me, that was his sister Laura? Their family… no one survived that fire did they.” 

She said it matter of factly but there was something about the question that caught Stiles attention. 

“Kind of? Their little sister Cora escaped somehow. She never really told us how, but she lives in South America now, Argentina. She has a different pack and does like, alpaca farming or something. She came back for a while because of the death spiral thing on a deer from way back when all this started, then she was caught by the Alpha pack and used as bait, and when it was all over she went back to South America. So she’s still alive. Then there’s Zombie wolf.” There it was, his mom’s entire posture just changed. Her back went a little stiffer and her hands stopped fidgeting, she was giving him her full attention.

Stiles decided to continue, “He’s still around here somewhere, but we’re not sure where. Scott texted him about the meeting tonight as a courtesy but I won’t hold my breath on him showing. He was the one to kill Laura in the first place, he bit Scott, he’s the reason for a lot of the bullshit around here, and he’s done a lot of killing, so this might not be the safest place for him.” 

Claudia pursed her lips and nodded, but didn’t speak, picking at the cuticles of her thumb. 

“Then there’s Malia, his daughter.”

Claudia’s head jerked up at that one. “Daughter?!” 

“Yeah, though he didn’t know she existed till like, a year ago. She’s been a coyote for like 11 years or so, she’s a few months older than me. We found her like a year ago and Scott taught her how to control the shift.” Stiles leaned back to take in what his mother’s face was doing. She looked angry but resigned, maybe a little guilty, a lot nervous, and it put Stiles on edge. “So… why do you want to know about the Hales?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I was just concerned about Laura?” she knew she was an awful liar. 

“Nope.” Stiles popped the ‘p’ sound of the word, “So why do you want to know about Peter Hale?” 

Claudia winced. “I think maybe we should have this conversation when your dad gets back, this uh, this was something we planned on talking to you about when you were younger… but it was supposed to be around your fifteenth birthday. But since I wasn’t there….” She trailed off. 

Stiles mind raced around a bit. Was she implying what he thought she was? “Mom, uh, are you trying to tell me that uh… Dad likes to sometimes… bat for the home team?” His mom blanched a little and he quickly tried to back track, hands flying up in what he hoped was a calming gesture but probably came off as just flailing, “Not that that’s a problem, I mean, I do too, there’s nothing wrong with liking men and well if Derek is any standard for Hale men then I can totally see why Dad would have gone for a young Peter Hale like he must have looked good, and if dad is really into the mature twink vibe I guess Peter fits that but like I think Dad won’t want him after everything so you probably don’t have anything to worry about and-“ Stiles cut himself off because he suddenly noticed his mom was shaking. “Shit, Mom, Mom are you okay?” 

Claudia shook for a few more seconds before the first snort slipped out, and then they wouldn’t stop, she bent over at the waist and laughed hysterically, banging her hand on the table and trying to breathe, but not really succeeding because of her inability to stop laughing. 

Stiles jaw dropped a little bit because, what is happening? His dad chose that exact moment to walk into the house, face bemused and amused when he saw his wife. He placed down the stack of identity papers on the table in front of her and tapped her shoulder. 

She looked up and the second she saw John’s face she bent right back over, tears streaming down her face, wheezing out her laughs and she slid from her chair to the floor, unable to stay upright. 

Stiles was confused, so confused, and he hoped his mom would calm down before she laughed herself unconscious. Oxygen deprivation could do that right? So he went and shook her shoulder until she could sit up, and she breathed slowly and deliberately, a few giggles still slipping out here and there. She pulled herself up with the table and sat back in her chair, fanning herself and John brought her a glass of water which she quickly gulped down. 

“So what was that all about?” John asked.

“Stiles thinks you were gay with Peter Hale in high school.” Claudia snorted, and nearly spit her water when she saw John’s face screwed up in distaste at the idea. 

“No. No I wasn’t. “ He looked at Claudia, “So are you trying to tell him… y’know, that?” the last word was pointed, and it sobered her fairly quickly. 

Claudia nodded and turned back to Stiles, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

“So,” she began, “I’m not quite sure how to phrase this in a way that isn’t going to sound awful, so I’ll just say it and we’ll go from there, okay? Okay.” She took one more breath to steel her nerves and blurted out, “Peter Hale is your biological father.” 

Stiles took a second, processed the sentence, blinked, and promptly walked out of the house. 


	2. They're everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't seem to get away

Stiles promptly walked back in. 

“I’m sorry I must be having trouble hearing you because I could swear you just said Peter Hale is my father. That or I’m going to have to check myself back into Eichen because I’m going crazy.” His eyes were wide and a little incredulous, and he was standing stiffly, as though he was waiting for them to say, ‘Haha, April’s Fool!’

John put his hand on Claudia’s shoulder and sighed, “Son,-“

He cut his dad off, “No, I need to hear this from her. I need to hear her say that again.” 

Claudia sighed too, placing her hand over John’s. “Peter Hale is your biological father. We had planned to tell you when you turned fifteen, but when I died, that secret just, died with me. I mean, you were only nine when you lost me, and your dad didn’t want you to feel like you were losing another parent too.” 

“So, what?” he turns his attention to his dad, eyes narrowing with a sharp rage, “You were just never going to tell me? After everything that happened with him? Oh my god, I lit him on fire! He’s tried to murder me and my friends dozens of times! Hell, he’s nearly succeeded!”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you son. Imagine everything you were going through and then add the stress of knowing you’re related to him. I didn’t want that for you.” John tried to walk around the table to bring his son into a hug.

Stiles stepped back a second before his dad would have completed the distance and that stopped his dad in his tracks. 

“Stiles, son-“ John began.

“No, no, listen I-, I need a little time.” Stiles told him, and watched as his dad’s face crumpled in on itself, his mother’s a matching image, then he realized how that had sounded, “No, Dad, that’s not what I meant. You’re still my dad, you raised me, you’ll always be my dad. I just need some time to think about what I want to do with this information. I wanna be alone for a little.” 

The relief was palpable on John’s face. Stiles may not be his by blood, but up until three days ago, he was all John had, and John couldn’t afford to lose that. “That’s okay son. Just, know your mother and I are here for you, and we love you. We’ll answer any questions you have.” He pulled his son into a hug anyway, and Claudia rose to join them, a big hug with arms clutched around each other just a bit too tight to be comfortable, and Stiles was grateful for it, for knowing that his parents loved him so much. 

Stiles broke away reluctantly and went outside, snagging his coat and his keys on his way, he had some thinking to do. 

Claudia watched Stiles pull out of the driveway through the door and when he was out of sight, she turned back to John. 

“That… could have gone better.” She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist for another hug, burying her face in his neck to hide from the world. “But it also could have gone so, so much worse. So I guess I’m grateful.”

John snorted into his wife’s hair. “Well, yeah. For a second there I thought it had, but we raised a good son Clauds. He’s loyal, loving, good, and nothing like his bastard sperm donor.” 

“Mhmmm…” Claudia trailed off, remembering the look in his eyes only minutes ago. 

Stiles drove down to the dinner off Main street and parked. After a goddamn revelation like that he deserved all of the curly fries and a milkshake. Chocolate, with whipped cream, and sprinkles. He headed inside and sat down, ordering his food and settling in to wait. 

He started to think about every interaction he’d ever had with Peter, from that first, “You must be Stiles.” To their most recent snarking, had there ever been any indication that they were similar? That they could be of the same family? Stiles didn’t think so, but then again, he was hoping there wasn’t. And thinking of Peter made him think of the Hales. He blanched, that was a whole side of his family killed, and while he couldn’t summon much more horror than his usual level when thinking of that particular tragedy, because he had still never known them, there was something that felt a bit more empty for never even having the chance. 

He thought of the Hales he did know and immediately encountered a problem. He thought of what he had told his mom, about how Derek Hale was hotter than the sun, and then thought of the kissing and frotting he’d done with Malia, and he didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or be sick, now that he knew what they were to him. Not attractive strangers, but unknown relatives, hell, Malia was his sister. 

His internal panic was stopped by a plate being placed in front of him and a glass full of chocolate goodness to his right. He tried to smile up at the waitress, and from her tight smile back it came off much more stressed than he wanted. He sighed and took up a curly fry, dunking it into the shake and eating the resulting goodness, though it tasted a little bland in his mouth it was still better than nothing and he realized how hungry he was. His world narrowed to eating, and he was okay with that. If he could just focus on eating then he could think of everything else later. This was a fantastic plan, until a hand reached in and stole a fry. Stiles looked up to scold the thief, and felt like throwing up all over again. In front of him, looking at the curly fry like it personally offended him, was Peter Hale. 

Stiles didn’t move. He didn’t twitch, he didn’t adjust, he didn’t make a single sound. His biological father was sitting right in front of him and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle that yet. Then he thought of something, did Peter know? Did he know this whole time? Did any of the Hales know? Could they smell it?

“You’re being delightfully silent today Stiles. Not a single threat to burn me where I stand. To what do I owe the miracle? Is there someone I can send a fruit basket?” Peter’s smirk was awful. 

Stiles opened his mouth, ready to threaten a mountain ash bat laced with wolfsbane shoved up his fucking ass, but the sound wouldn’t come out. He tried for a solid minute, Peter’s face becoming sharper and more observant the longer it took him. Eventually, Stiles accepted this wasn’t going to happen and he stood up, slapping a ten on the table and walking out of the diner, not needing to look back to see the inquisitive eyes now staring a hole into his back. He got into the Jeep and started it, with no destination in mind as he began driving. Anything to get away from Peter. 

Stiles drove to the Library, not his favorite place, but at least it’d be quiet. He found a silent corner, hidden behind stacks, and slid down with his back to a wall, a random copy of the nearest book in his hand. The silence lasted a whole ten minutes before something bumped into his leg. He looked up and felt like the whole world must be conspiring against him, because standing there in all his sweater-vest glory, was Derek-freaking-Hale. 

“Why are you sitting in a corner?” Derek asked, an eyebrow cocked. 

“When did you get back?” Stiles snarked in retaliation. Derek had been traveling, re-discovering himself after the whole ‘Derek can turn into a big black full wolf thing’, Scott called it his ‘Eat, Pray, Wolf’ trip. Stiles called it an excuse to escape the hellhole. 

“About an hour ago. I saw you driving like you needed to get somewhere fast so I followed you.” Derek was always matter of fact about things like that, and Stiles didn’t know whether to be happy he was that aware or annoyed that he was such a stalker. 

“Stalker. You’re such a stalker. I’ve been sitting here for ten minutes, so if you saw me come in here what were you doing for all that time?” Stiles stood up, only stumbling a little as he pushed himself up the wall. 

“Watching, to see if you were actually doing something. But you just sat down and sulked.” Derek was judging Stiles if his eyebrows were any indication. 

“Well you would know, Mr. Broody.” Stiles winced, if this was the best he could come up with right now then he was really off. Derek would hopefully take it for the insult it was supposed to be. 

“Exactly, I’m the foremost expert.” Derek smirked and inflected his voice. It was funny, Stiles almost laughed. 

Shit, he was teasing, and it was hot. How could one trip change a man so damn much. And make him so much more open and beautifu- Stiles stopped his brain right there as the cold wash of shame ran over him again. Derek was his cousin, his pants shouldn’t get tight at the mention of his cousin. Speaking of Derek being his cousin it brought up memories of his bedroom and calling Derek Miguel, and god how right Stiles was, and then how Derek looked shirtless and even when he was covered in blood, and-, Stiles felt on the verge of a sudden panic attack, swept up in emotions and confusion and he needed to get out of here so much. 

Derek’s face was straight confusion as he smelled the gauntlet of emotions that ran over Stiles in under a minute, eventually settling on panic. He had no clue what the fuck had just happened, but Stiles was suddenly in a panic spiral and he should probably help. 

“I have to go do, something.” Stiles went to walk by Derek, pausing only for a second when Derek grabbed his arm. “Ah,” his voice wobbled, arms going in pinwheel motions, karate chopping like an old action movie, but it did the trick, making Derek let go. “Hands off, I, uh- I just have to go do a thing. Uh, welcome back.” Stiles was absolutely not ashamed to say he walked very quickly away from the situation.

Derek watched him run, definitely run, away. He looked at his hand then back to Stiles, wondering about what just happened. 

Stiles got in his car and drove. There was only one place he could think of. If the Hales were in town, then he would go for a nice stroll in the Preserve. Then it would be quiet. Then he could think for more than a few seconds. 

He pulled into the Perserve’s car trail and drove as far as he could, till the Jeep was going over bumps in a worrying way, and he pulled off to the side. He placed his hands and his forehead on the steering wheel and listened as far as he could tell with his human ears. Birds, wind, leaves, a hand slamming on his window. 

Stiles jerked up with a yelp and scrambled to the other side of the jeep, then holding his heart, looked out the window to see Laura Hale’s smirking face. Well fuck. 


	3. Laura

Stiles glared out the window. He forgot there was another Hale now. And she was staring at him, face smug, and Stiles kind of wanted to punch it off despite that she had just come back from the dead.

                Laura tapped on the window with her nails, human for now, and pointed down at the window crank. Obviously she wanted it rolled down.

                “No. Go away.” Stiles said, knowing it was petulant, but feeling like he deserved to be. Apparently there wasn’t a single place in town not infested with Hales. It made him feel uncharitable.

                Laura sighed from outside and made a face like whatever happened next would be Stiles fault, and began pulling at the door handle, enough that Stiles could hear his baby starting to groan under the stress. He scrambled over the console again.

                “Okay! Okay! Stop! Point made! You, big wolf who can snap the door off my baby, me, opening the damn window.” He cranked the window down half way, grumbling about pushy Hales. When it got as low as he was willing to put it, he stayed kneeled on his seat, glaring at Laura. “What do you want?”

                “So you’re a Stiles, huh?” She looked him up and down, and raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed. “What are you anyway? Obviously not a werewolf. Are you the banshee? Or the Kanima?”

                “No and no. I’m human. Sort of. There was a time when I was possessed by a thousand year old fox demon but I’m better now.” He delivered his usual line for when he was confronted with that question, then went silent again. The mental comparison of her greeting and Peter’s threatened another wave of panic that practically strangled his voice. They sat in silence for a whole three minutes.

                “You know, Derek didn’t describe you as the quiet type.” She smiled like it was a joke, “Actually, he told me you were loud, never shut up, and stick your nose in all the wrong places.”

                Stiles really, really wanted to hit her but that would mean removing the barrier of the car between them. “If Derek described me then you know exactly who and what I am. Why are you bothering me?”

                “Ouch, touchy. Maybe I just wanted to see who my little brother was calling pack these days.” She narrowed her eyes like it would let her see any reaction to the word pack, and it made her look exactly like Peter. No doubt of relation there. “Or maybe I want to know why you’re on private property.”

                Stiles gave her the most deadpan and unimpressed look he could possibly make, and that was what made her crack up laughing.

                “You, you should see-“ she could barely get a word out around her giggles, “your face is so funny! You look like you need to shit!” She banged a hand on his car hood and he winced.

                “Can you stop with hurting my car? It’s been through a lot.” Stiles rolled the window down the rest of the way, and used his hands to check for new dents, leaning slightly out the window.

                Laura sniffed him with no regard to personal space. He let her, realizing this was probably her weird way of being friendly, and when he leaned back into his car she looked a bit more satisfied. “But no, really, what are you doing out here? If you’re looking for Derek he’s in town.”

                “I’m not looking for Derek, I already saw him at the library.” Stiles shooed her away from the door and opened it, stretching his cramped legs out through the door.

                “The library?” Laura scoffed, “What a nerd. What was he renting? Chronicles of Narnia? It’s his favorite.”

                Stiles filed that away for later. He had always pegged Derek for more of an Animal Farm guy. “I don’t know if he got anything.” That was as close to the real story of why Derek had gone into the library as he was willing to go, no way he’d tell Laura that Derek had gone in there looking for Stiles.

                “Well, if you’re not looking for Derek are you looking for Peter?” Laura’s head was tilted and her nose wrinkled at the smell of panic and disgust that rolled off of Stiles all at once. “Shit kid,” she waved a hand in front of her nose, “definitely not looking for him then. But man those are some unresolved issues you must have there. Ashamed of some DILF kink?”

                That made Stiles panic ratchet even higher and he let out a horrified and manic laugh, “God, god no. I’d kill myself first.”

                Laura rolled her eyes. “Teenagers. Dramatic as hell.”

                “I’m eighteen thanks. And how old are you? A millennia? Not to mention who tried to rip off my car door because I wouldn’t open it.” Still a little manic, Stiles didn’t mind the banter, and the further he got from the subject of Peter Hale the better.

                “Excuse you, I was being a good Samaritan, checking on some poor, lost, helpless stranger potentially stranded in my property. I’m being responsible as hell.” Laura stepped even further into Stiles personal bubble, intending to get as close as possible before he stopped her.

                “You like that word ‘Hell’ a lot.” Stiles didn’t stop her from moving in close, and didn’t lean away either. She didn’t look like she was going to hit him yet, and his previous rage had melted a bit at the terrible jokes.

                “Yeah, well when you spend a couple years there….” She trailed off and watched as Stiles went from processing, to shock, to curiosity, to slight horror. It made her laugh again. “I’m kidding you weirdo. I was a teen in the early 2000’s, we all said Hell too much. Besides, I don’t actually remember anything from before the tree stump. It was just kind of, dark.”

                “Oh. Neither does my mom. She says it’s just dark.” He leaned forward a little, suddenly curious, “What are you doing out here? You know Derek has a loft right?”

                “Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to go hang out alone yet. Besides, Peter doesn’t have my new identity ready yet.” Laura’s nose wrinkled again at Stiles scent. “Look, I’m sure my uncle has been super traumatizing, but I’m pretty sure no one has it worse when it comes to him than I do. He killed me remember?”

                “You’ve seen him? I thought he’d be smart enough to stay away.” Stiles was surprised. He was convinced Laura would murder Peter the second she saw him, eye for an eye and all that.

                “Oh I was pissed. The first time I saw him I beat him so thoroughly it took him a whole day to heal. And that was without my claws and fangs. He has a nasty gash across his chest now though. That will take a while to heal.” She smirked, vindictive, and it made Stiles grin back.

                It also made Stiles remember something, “Oh, uh, by the way, I’m sorry for going looking for your body like that. And digging up the other half. That was super rude of me. Also for accusing Derek of murdering you. And getting him arrested. And for not killing Peter dead.”

                Laura’s eyebrows go higher and higher as he rambles. “You did all that? You have a good therapist?”

                “Oh I’ve had to do so much more. It sucked.” Stiles’ eyes hardened a little. “But I’d do it all over again. If it keeps my dad and Scott safe? I’d do even more.”

                Laura looked mildly impressed and his words hung in the silence between them for a few seconds. Then, she let her eyes bleed red. “Good. We need that in the pack.” She touched his head and his cheek, rubbing her hand along his hair to the back of his neck, then pulled him in so their foreheads bumped. “And we’ll keep you safe from now on too. You, your dad, your mom, Scott and his mom. You’re mine now. My pack.” She stepped back, happy to smell the small bit of relief wafting off of Stiles. She meant what she said.

                Stiles seemed to come back to himself after a minute, a small, almost shy smile on his face. “I, uh, I have to head home now.”

                Laura tilted her head, “Didn’t you come here looking for something though?”

                Stiles took a slow breath and let it out, feeling calmer and more in control than he had the entire day after the revelation about his mom and Peter Hale. He wanted to go talk to his parents again, he was ready to figure out what he wanted to do next. “I think I’ll be okay.” On a whim he hugged Laura quickly, then climbed completely in his car and shut the door. “I’ll see you at the pack meeting!” he waved and put his car in reverse, backing out the way he came.


End file.
